Last Night
by Zirailie
Summary: I’m naked in bed, which is not new. Shino is naked in bed with me, that is new. He is asleep, and I have my arm around his waist; and did I mention we are naked.


I don't own Naruto characters

This is yaoi

Enjoy

* * *

**Last night**

I'm naked in bed, which is not new. Shino is naked in bed with me, that is new. He is asleep, and I have my arm around his waist; and did I mention we are naked. You see Shino is my room mate, he's cool, we don't hate each other, but last time I checked I had the hot's for Hinata. He turns over, his hazel eyes squinting up at me, i try to move away, but before i can he sits up.

"good morning" I say smiling as brightly as I can, hoping he wont notice that I'm not wearing anything.

He says nothing getting off my bed, as he stands the bed sheet falls of his pasty body, its not as pasty as I had thought before. He is completely naked, his butt out and proud and even though I should be semi disgusted I'm not, mostly because I might have slept with it.

The bite mark on Shino's neck stand's out at me as he looks for his clothes, and I pretty sure it was me who placed them there. I don't really remember putting it there; the last clear thing I do remember is saying good-bye to Naruto and Sasuke. It was two in the morning I had beer, shroom's, and I bit of weed in my system, but that was normal. Shino steps into the shower , probably to wash the sex of his body. And now it hits me, I had sex with a guy, and not any guy, but Shino the weirdo who wears a jacket when its ninety degrees, and has a pet cockroach named Sam. So what to i do, i run.

I put on some cloths and head to Naruto's dorm. The walk of shame had never included so much confusion as it did this morning. As i pass girls with shoes in their hands and vomit in their hair, i feel as though i am a part of them.

Finally I get to Naruto's dorm, i walk right in and… find him and Sasuke naked in bed together.

"Oh shit!"

They both wake up and all Naruto can say is "its not what it seems"

I don't know about you but the last time I checked there is only one reason a guy is naked in bed with another guy. "Dude I think this is exactly what it seems"

Sasuke pulls a Shino, he gives me an angry look and heads for cover, while Naruto is lays in bed covering his face either in anger or embarrassment.

I lay on the bed next to him "So what's new"

He takes his hands of his face, his big blue eyes intensived to the point of exuding heat "What the hell Kiba you couldn't knock."

"If you want privacy so much you lock your door"

Naruto and me have a long and somewhat happy relationship. We met freshmen year of high school in detention for talking in class, and then got Saturday school for talking in detention. We ended up going to the same college by accident. We have in a way become the party duo, scene together at every party.

We lay in bed looking at the cieling both completly lost in out current situation. He turns to me, a bit more cooled of now that we have been laying on the bed for a while, and says "Kiba those were shrooms you gave me right?"

We have to bust out laughing, i can't help but laugh at the complete fear we both have.

"Seriously I found them in Bart's backpack when I stole it"

The moment passes and he returns to being lost, and lets out a sigh "you want to talk about this"

the desperate look on his face makes me feel bad for uncovering him and Sasuke so i decided to reveale myself to him "I slept with Shino."

And its like a firecracker went off in his ass, he shots right of the bed with a look of complete surprise. " YOUR SHITTING ME!"

I laugh once again, his frank and beans out for the whole world to see with and an expression that would put the Home Alone kid to shame, is to much to not chucke at.

He automatically sits back downgrabing the bed sheet to cover himself with "did you like it?" he asks.

Im thrown of by the question and automatically avoide it "did you?". He smiles and I already know the answer. He looks at his hands instead of me and takes his time in answering the question, turning it over in his head. "Yeah I liked it, I wouldn't be apposed to doing it again. What do you think?"

I smile knowing what a big moment this must be for him, the guy with all the heart but none of the luck.

"As long as I'm best man at the wedding its cool by me" He shoves me, though I can see the relief my answer gives him. And soon the conversation tuns back to me.

"You haven't answered my question yet Kiba"

* * *

More to come, hopefully.


End file.
